


He Wanna Lick the Icing Off

by oneforyourfire



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: "Your first orgasm of the morning, do you want it before or after breakfast?"





	He Wanna Lick the Icing Off

**Author's Note:**

> warning for rimming and spitroasting, titled from rihanna's "birthday cake"

Tao wakes up to the kiss of sunlight across his eyelids, the fluttering tip toe of someone’s fingers—Joonmyun’s, they’re smaller, softer—along his spine. Lips, too, Sehun’s lips somewhere in the general vicinity of his neck. Lazy and languid, he's eased slowly, slowly into wakefulness with a soft murmur of approval near his collarbone, the fingers bolder as he stirs. They drag near his navel, circle the hair there, but they are idle still, teasing still.

"Birthday boy," Joonmyun croons against his chest. Sehun lets out a small hum of acknowledgement, shifts to mouth even lower. His lips drag, tongue grazes in his descent.

"Birthday brat," Sehun breathes, just just loud enough for Joonmyun to hear and sigh softly in disapproval. "Birthday _baby_ ," he amends then. "Your first orgasm of the morning, " Sehun continues in a heady rush, words hot against Tao's shoulder blade. "Do you want it before or after breakfast?"

Tao blinks his eyes open, and Sehun shifts in his periphery, in blatant display.

Tao always sleeps naked, sandwiched between the two, skin perpetually dragging against the soft cotton of their boxers, sleep shirts. They'd been dressed last night, too, warm, soft, lazy kisses and warm caresses and fond whispered _I love you_ s and _I'm glad you were born_ s, a tangle of clothed limbs dragging against Tao's thrumming body all the while.

But they're naked now, too, and through sleepheavy eyelashes, Tao drinks in the sight of warm, bare, glorious skin, bathed golden in the early morning light. And Tao can't fight the groan of approval bubbling deep in his throat.

He can _feel_ the smirk Sehun presses against his neck, feel it drag and bloom into a soft, succulent kiss. Sehun's hair tickles against his shoulder.

"Say before," Sehun cajoles, scraping his teeth, too, for good measure. Tao shudders now bodily, meeting Joonmyun's heavy, heavy gaze. Joonmyun's fingernails graze his inner thigh. "Say right now."

"Yes," he moans, and that's all it takes for Joonmyun's fingers to move, cup. Tao arches forward into the touch, and Joonmyun is surging forward, too, kissing his whimper away. Sehun's mouth is shifting again to his neck, biting hard. His hands shift, too, grazing down Tao's spine, brushing against the swell of his ass, tracing with a lazy, familiar self-assurance. Just just the barest penetration as Joonmyun tightens his grasp. Tao gasps.

He'd gotten a blowjob last night, Sehun obnoxious about it, keeping time with his atomic clock, teasing with his open mouth just _shy_ of Tao's achingly hard cock, only only slurping him obscenely down when the clock switched to midnight. Joonmyun, at his side, had dragged Tao down for a kiss, swallowing down every sound as Sehun swallowed expertly around his cock, Joonmyun whispering in between slick presses of his lips just how _badly_ he wanted him. Always, Tao, always. We're both so glad—glad you were born. Glad you're mine. Glad to give you all the fucking orgasms you want, my love.

And that—coming down Sehun's throat, biting down _hard_ on Joonmyun's bottom lip as his knees buckled from the force of his orgasm—that, that had been nice.

But this is better, this is what he wants.

Joonmyun sucks on his collarbone, and Sehun slicks a single finger, presses it inside. He fucks it once, twice, curling, and Joonmyun strokes just _so_ , thumb catching on the head of Tao's cock.

"Fuck," Tao manages.

"You made the right choice," Sehun laughs against his skin, then he's sliding down down down. Joonmyun is, too, and Tao is sandwiched between them in an even more vulnerable, open way.

Sehun bites down on one asscheek, the long thin fingers of his free hand squeezing hard, spreading him apart as Joonmyun paints a long, wet stripe up the length of his cock, Tao groaning loudly, reverently at the ruddy drag of small, swollen lips. Then Joonmyun is suckling, and Sehun's tongue is grazing. And Tao can't help his breathy, desperate moan, his full bodied shuddery jerk.

Joonmyun spares one more long, long suck before Tao is maneuvered onto his back, with soft, hot promises of optimal positioning. And Sehun and Joonmyun are a hazy, perfect duo between his trembling legs. Tao whimpers helplessly.

And it's even more overwhelming like this.

It's not unfamiliar at this point, the devestating exploration of Sehun's tongue, the plush, perfect heat of Joonmyun's mouth. But it’s still so fucking _good_.

And they're not mean today, not teasing. Much more indulgent. Tao doesn’t have to earn it, doesn't even have to ask, beg, pant. They anticipate, deliver, ask every step along the way if he wants it, _birthday boy_.

Tao is allowed to fuck into Joonmyun's perfect, pliant mouth, arching sharply to chase the slick, slick friction. Alternately, grind down hard on Sehun's probing tongue.

In a moment of desperation, abandon, Tao fists his hands in Sehuns hair, tugs, and Sehun's responding moan vibrates against his skin, pulling an even more helpless sound from Tao's throat.

It's so many sensations, too too too many to chase, and with his hand tangled in his own hair, Tao sobs out a long, reedy _yes_ , a stuttered mess of their names.

“Harder?” Joonmyun croons. “Faster?"

And Tao isn't sure if he's asking for Sehun, for Joonmyun, for both but it's still yes, reedy, needy, please, please, please he manages.

And Sehun's tongue presses even more deliciously inside, pointed and precise, and Joonmyun hums around his cock, lips fluttering deliciously near the base. He chokes around his cock.

Joonmyun pulls away occasionally, wraps his fist and strokes fucking hard and fast and perfect, telling him how amazing it looks. How filthy it sounds.

"Want to eat you out too,” he groans. "Suck your cock, fuck you, but Tao it looks so good. I just want to fucking watch. You're so beautiful like this,” he praises, the words blowing hot against Tao's thigh. "Birthday boy. My birthday baby. A gift—you’re a fucking _gift_."

"More," Tao sobs. "More, more, _more_."

Words, beautiful words, but also also— _more_.

"You’re the best, baby. The very fucking _best_ baby."

Sehun hums in agreement. "Taste so _sweet_ ," he intones. "Taste so _eager_. Fuck down harder, birthday boy."

And then Sehun is licking his way inside again. Sehun holds his hand, and Tao squeezes hard as he arches sharply, desperately, helplessly towards the dragging penetration of his tongue. And it’s temporarily grounding, the whisper soft kiss of Sehun’s eyelashes against his ass cheek, the exquisite bite of his teeth as he pants against his skin. Sehun shifts to drape Tao's legs over his shoulders, splay him further open, slurping now at Tao's loosened rim, teasing a curling finger alongside his tongue, all delicious drags, decadent kisses.

And _fuck_ , Tao is not gonna _last_.

Joonmyun, meanwhile, is laving him with kittenish licks, doing that awful thing where he says all the words that have Tao falling apart, losing control. Tearing him apart piece by piece, seam by seam, and Tao is sobbing openly, tearing at the sheets. He just just just—

"Don't—don't stop, _please_."

"Never, ever, birthday _boy_ ," Sehun groans appreciatively. "Want to make you feel so, so _good_."

He returns to the task at hand. Two fingers now, spreading spreading spreading, and Sehun is licking obscenely between them as Joonmyun resumes sucking him off. Joonmyun gags purposefully, blinking up at Tao through teary eyelashes, and Sehun eases a third finger inside, mouthing at Tao's rim, pants vibrating against Tao's skin.

And yes and _more_ and again and _more_ —

"Sehun and I, we picked something out for you, too," Joonmyun says, lips dragging against the head of Tao's cock.

"A vibrator," Sehun adds, mouthing at Tao's sac now, then getting distracted, kissing Joonmyun filthily. Sehun's cheek grazes Tao's cock as his hand fists in Joonmyun's hair. Sehun sucks hard on Joonmyun's bottom lip, biting down on it, and Tao watches through heavy eyelashes as Joonmyun returns the gesture, pants into Sehun's pliant mouth.

They get caught up in that for a while—too, too long, and Tao is so hard it _aches_ , reaching down to tug at his cock as he watches, biting back a groan of frustration, a moan of relief at the touch of his own fingers, tight friction from the start. But the sound has Joonmyun sliding back, wrapping a hand around Tao’s wrist to halt his movements.

Birthday boys, they shouldn’t—shouldn’t have to take care of themselves.

"It wants to make its debut, this vibrator" Joonmyun breathes, pants, not completely unaffected. "Be buried _deep_ inside that gorgeous ass of yours." And Joonmyun  
small, small fingers feel so so large when they span Tao's hips in heavy, heavy anticipation. "Can it?" he's asking. "Can I?"

Tao jerks with a nod. _Yes yes yes_.

Joonmyun slinks away, and Sehun is falling forward now to swallow him down in the meantime. He's much sloppier than Joonmyun, lets it drag and smear against the seam of his mouth on every bob, lips catching on the cockridge, tongue lapping eagerly all the while, meeting Tao's eyes as he works. Enthusiastic as he is, perfect as he is, he laughs at Tao's breathy moans.

“So loud, birthday boy. So _easy_."

Then Joonmyun is back, urging Sehun aside, and Tao is moaning again, thrumming with anticipation at the featherlight pressure of Joonmyun's fingers at his entrance. "Spread your legs, baby," he coaxes.

And it _is_ pretty. Neon pink, grooved, bejeweled at the handle, but Tao isn't given much of a chance to appreciate it before it's being pressed inside. Joonmyun's fingers close around his hip, and it’s so _thick_ , the ridges catching, dragging as Joonmyun eases it all the way inside.

Tao has trouble breathing, much less moaning, but he somehow manages in a breathless, broken rush. " _Fuck_."

Joonmyun rubs the swell of his ass, shifting it inside of him before pressing a button, and Tao's entire body bows at the sensation, the deep, deep way he’s caressed from inside out.

And Sehun, Sehun takes over, fucking it inside, twisting sharp, rough, fast, just how Tao likes, how Joonmyun is so reluctant to give at times, while Joonmyun sucks Tao's cock back into his mouth.

It's almost too much like this. Just that perfect.

"So pretty," Sehun supplies, dropping a kiss, too, to the goosebumped skin of his trembling inner thigh. "So gorgeous."

"Want to keep you like this forever," Joonmyun rasps. "You're so beautiful like this."

Sehun hums in assent, fucking the toy inside of him that much faster.

And no, no, no, Tao insists. No, he still, still wants—for his birthday, he still, still wants—

“Hmmmm, let me fuck you," Sehun breathes, melting forward suddenly to mouth at Tao's nipple. Tao tangles his fingers in Sehun's hair.

 _Yes yes yes_.

There is more maneuvering. In the haze of lust, Tao registers Sehun's hands around his hips, dragging up to rest against the headboard, the squelch of lube, the snap of a condom, Joonmyun's head resting against his navel.

Then Sehun is wrapping Tao's legs around his waist, bottoming out, and that's really all Tao can focus on for a long, long stuttered beat.

Joonmyun has resumed sucking him down, lips plush and warm, mouth impossibly hot and wet, everything a dizzying heady mix of pleasure and approval and want and heat.

He collapses back, eyes fluttering shut. And it's pure sensation, then, mounting pleasure, the resonating squelch of lube, the sloppy slurps of Joonmyun’s movements, the slapping force of their colliding hips, his own helpless moans.

"Open your eyes," Sehun coaxes in a wrecked whimper. "Look at me, Tao."

And it's almost too much.

Sehun with his lip caught between his teeth, his eyebrows knit, his eyes so so so so dark, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. Joonmyun, too, golden even in the shadows, sleek muscles as he braces himself on one elbow to bob up and down on Tao's cock.

Tao chokes on a reverent curse, limbs clumsy as they reach for Joonmyun, fingernail catching in his hair.

"Up," Tao urges. "Mouth," he manages. And Joonmyun shifts, kneels, looms over him. He teases at his mouth, drags his cock there against the seam of Tao's lips. But still not—not pressing inside so it's Tao that chooses to arch towards it, suckle it into his mouth.

Sehun's pace falters slightly, faster, a little less smooth, a _fuck, that's hot_ spilling from his mouth as Tao groans at the familiar taste, the stretch and warmth of Joonmyun's cock in his mouth. And Tao's eyelashes flutter at the open adoration in Joonmyun's eyes, the way his lips part in a moan.

It's a heady fucking thing, and he's drunk with it. The rasp of Joonmyun's moans, the heated, clumsy, tender touch of his fingers on Tao's cheekbone, the exquisite stretch in Tao's ass, his mouth. And all the while "Good," Joonmyun is panting. "So good."

And like this, Joonmyun's eyes are so hot, his touch, too, his cock, and the fucking words, now that his mouth is free, and he narrates Tao's every jerk, Sehun's ever fluid thrust forward.

The pleasure, it's threatening to take over. And Tao is burning, scorching alive.

"I love you," he hears himself gasping in between clumsy sucks. "Love your mouth, love your cock, love you, love you, love you."

And Sehun grinds forward harder, fucks forward as he deep as he can. The stretch and force of it has Tao whimpering. "Too," he gasps, hand scrambling to tangle in Sehun’s sweaty locks, tugging because it makes Sehun fuck him even _harder_ , every thrust of his hips a resounding snap in the overheated air. Over and over and over again.

So good, it's so fucking good.

"Gonna come," Sehun pants, stumbling over the syllables. "Fuck, _Tao_."

" _Yes_."

Tao redoubles his effort on Joonmyun's cock, fisting at what he can't quite fit, sucking as hard as he can in between moans until Joonmyun is pulsing in his mouth, jerking and spurting across his tongue.

Sehun and Tao both whimper at that. And Sehun groans as he lifts Tao's legs, higher, more immobile, tighter, he praises.

And Joonmyun is petting his hair back, grasping his cock, squeezing hard, stroking fast, telling him to come first, that way Sehun can feel him melt from the inside out. It always feels so fucking _good_ the way that Tao clenches down like he fucking can't get enough.

And with how strung out he is, with how overwhelming this, with how hot and perfect every single touch is, it's so so so fucking _easy_ to give in to the white teasing at his peripheral vision, the pleasure mounting and mounting and mounting until it inundates him. He's drowning in it.

Tao arches sharply with climax, gasping, whining all the while. He is eased through it with the heaving, stuttering thrusts of Sehun's own orgasm, cradled in the aftermath by sweaty limbs. There are lips at his temple, lips at his shoulder, too, whispering, soft, soft, sated, soothing.

Tao snakes an arm back to squeeze Joonmyun’s hand in quiet gratitude as he tugs Sehun into a warm, chaste kiss.

Joonmyun mouths at his shoulder, repeats that he loves him, that they’re both so so grateful for him. He presses his front to Tao’s back, his free hand joining Sehun’s on Tao’s face, rubbing absently at Tao's eyebrow, Tao's cheekbone as their breathing steadies.

The angle is awkward, but the affection no less beautiful. Tao’s body is still thrumming in the afterglow, and a potent surge of affection makes his skin tingle further, a smile tugging at his lips as he drinks in their soft words, softer touches.

"So," Sehun breathes after a long, long while, the smile on his face lazy and sated and beautiful, “breakfast, birthday boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> finally officially crossposting all my oneforyourfire fics


End file.
